


Where home is

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And he's convinced no one can take care of his brother but him, But Theseus is seriously overprotective tho, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, He didn't like what happened in NY, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt.Newt returns to England and Theseus is determined to keep him there where he can protect him.But then a month passes and Newt misses his friends in New York and one day Percival Graves appears on Theseus' doorstep wanting to meet the man that was able to realize it was Grindelwald the whole time.So Graves meets Newt and suddenly the man, his old 'friend', wants to take his baby brother back to New York?No, Theseus won't let that happen.





	1. Welcome back

The moment Newt steps out of the boat he misses his friends in New York. But he needs to finish his book and find someone interested in publishing it before returning to America.

He thinks about visiting Theseus and staying with him at their old house, but he doesn't want to bother him, not after what happened with Grindelwald... His brother must know by now that he made quite a disaster back there, he probably doesn't want to see Newt right now.

But he's wrong.

He realises that when he tries to take a step and two strong arms wrap around him. He manages to look back and see the familiar face before said face buries itself in his neck.

"How did you know I was coming back today?" Newt asks, curious.

"Anything is possible when you are the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Theseus looks up again and winks.

Newt fights back the temptation of rolling his eyes because his brother is somehow right. He's a senior auror at the Ministry and a war hero, which means that everyone respects him. Even though he looks like he's joking, Newt knows he has a strong influence and power inside the Ministry.

"One letter, are you serious?" His brother protests then and although he steps back enough just to look at him, his arms are still firmly pressed around him. "Just one letter to explain everything that happened? I was worried."

"I know," Newt breathes. "I'm sorry... I-I just thought you'd be... You wouldn't be happy with me. I didn't want to disappoint you."

But there's no disappointment on Theseus' face, there's just that worried expression of his and a familiar sadness.

Then there are fingers brushing the curls on his forehead.

"Newt... I'm proud of you. I'm happy you have managed to be what you really wanted," he explains and takes his face in his hands to make Newt look up at him. "Listen, I know our parents didn't treat you fairly... They were traditionalists and they didn't understand you as well as I do. And you must know... I'm not like them, okay? I love you and I'm proud of you."

There are tears coming from his eyes, but his heart is warm and happy. Theseus smiles back and wipes off the tears on his cheeks.

"C'mon, let's go home, little brother."

***

Theseus not only welcomes him home, but he also helps him to feed and take care of his creatures.

He's so tired by the end of the day he thinks he'd be able to avoid nightmares and bad memories. But the moment he closes his eyes there's Grindelwald's face trying to hurt him, trying to kill Tina and all his friends.

He wakes up with a jolt. For a terrifying moment he forgets where he is and jumps out of the bed in panic. He doesn't manage to calm down till he sees the case under the bed and reminds himself he's in Theseus' house.

He rolls over the bed a couple of times, trying to sleep again, but he's still afraid of looking at Grindelwald again. His eyes lay on his room's door thinking that Theseus room is just across the hall. No, he's not five anymore he can defeat his demons alone. He doesn't need to bother Theseus.

But he's so tired and even though he fights to stay awake his eyes close for a second. And a second is enough to make him gasp and shake in terror.

He must have screamed because suddenly Theseus is in the room, kneeling next to his bed.

"Newt, are you okay?"

He nods, but his body betrays him because he's sobbing and his hands are trembling.

He doesn't want to be weak.

"It's alright to be afraid, you know..." Theseus says like he just heard Newt's thoughts. "Tell me... What is it?"

"I-I had a nightmare," he explains and feels ashamed just to say it. He bites his lip and looks down.

Theseus rises and for a moment Newt thinks he's going to leave him, but then a hand reaches out to him.

Newt takes his hand and lets his brother pull him into his arms. They both reach Theseus' room and he hesitates for a moment when he sees his brother laying on the bed.

"I don't want to be a bother," he whispers.

"You're not," Theseus assures and opens his arms to him. "Come, little bird."

Newt giggles and crawls into bed next to Theseus and his brother puts his arms around him.

"You need to sleep,"

"I don't want to," Newt protests and he definitely doesn't pout.

He feels Theseus' body shake with laughter.

"Fine," he kisses his forehead and Newt relaxes in his arms almost immediately. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know," Newt smiles back. He can't see him and then he realises his eyes are closed so he opens them.

"I don't want to sleep," he mumbles.

"Then don't," Theseus tells him and Newt can hear the amusement in his voice.

Why is his brother amused? Is he singing a lullaby? He's not sure because his eyelids are heavy and he can't keep his eyes open.

Theseus mutters something, but he's not sure what because that's the moment he falls asleep.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Percival arrives!
> 
> Theseus is not pleased.

It's been a month since Newt came back to England and he's also been working for the Ministry. He believes he got the job mostly because of his brother 'cause honestly nobody in there seems to care that much for magical creatures.

Still he does what he can.

He also knows he's not liked very much inside the Ministry (he's so different and doesn't stay at any place for too long), but at least he's respected and that's just because Theseus Scamander is his brother.

He misses New York, well... actually he just misses his friends. But his home is in England as Theseus reminds him very often, besides, it's not that bad at least his brother is always with him.

And Theseus... He's always been so kind and patient with him. Newt knows he doesn't deserve that because he's constantly been the disappointment of the Scamander's family. His parents thought that, but not Theseus... he's the only one who always have been encouraging him to do whatever he wants. That's why after their parents passed away he was glad that his brother became his official guardian.

That's why he thanks Merlin to have a brother like him. A brother that sometimes seems to think about him first rather than himself.

So it's not really a surprise to him when he walks in the kitchen in the morning and sees the table full of blueberry pancakes. His favourites.

Right, it's his birthday.

Newt can't stop the smile forming on his face when Theseus hugs him and kisses him on his curly hair.

"So... What do you want to do tonight?" Theseus asks. "We can go wherever you like to celebrate!"

Newt bites his lip. He knows Theseus would enjoy going to a pub or something like that, but he doesn't find appealing to be around strangers and honestly he prefers to study and take care of creatures.

"I was thinking... I-I mean... The muggles have places they call animal shelters and they keep injured or weak non-magical creatures in there and I'd like to go to one of them and learn more about how they help them." Newt blurts out, a flush spreading all over his cheeks. He remembers family dinners and how their parents used to scold at him for liking such things instead of being more 'normal'.

Theseus doesn't seem angry or irritated when Newt looks up at him, instead his lips quirk into a genuine smile.

"Of course! I told you, we can do anything you want," he assures. "I have an idea. How about we go to the Ministry for a couple of hours and then go to find that animal shelter of yours."

"I can't, my boss doesn't let anybody go till eight," Newt explains.

But then, there's a mischievous smirk on Theseus face when he says "don't worry, little bird, leave your boss to me."

And that's one of the things that always make Newt wonder how much power does his brother really has in the Ministry of Magic.

***

Of course none of his colleagues remembers it's his birthday, it doesn't really matter anyway because he never liked them that much.

So that isn't what makes him burst into tears. No, that's not it.

He starts crying when he reaches his desk and sees all the gifts and letters from New York. And he sobs even more when he opens the album Queenie made for him with all the pictures of his friends at MACUSA. There's Jacob too and Mr Graves, even though Newt never met him (because he was still unconscious when he left), but he looks better.

"Please do us a favor and go back to New York," Fergus Fleamont comments. He's leaning over his desk looking at him with disgust.

He always stares at him like that, but Newt's used to people's annoyed glares so he decided to keep that from his brother.

He wasn't aware of how much Fleamont seemed to hate him till that morning.

Newt tries to ignore him.

"It must be a disappointment to a wizard as known as Theseus Scamander to have a brother like you. Even your parents were ashamed of you, everyone talked about that."

He looks at the ground, letting the words to sink in his mind and somehow they start to make sense.

"But look, kid. Just think about what I say. I think your brother would appreciate if you put some distance between the two of you... I mean I know I wouldn't want to be linked to a man that caused a disaster in New York. You really are a walking mess, aren't you?"

Newt resists the temptation to nod and looks up just to catch a flash of light after the corner of his eye and realizing Fleamont fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Theseus asks looking at Newt's face with a worried expression.

"Yes," he manages to say and tries to stop himself from sobbing even more.

Theseus smiles caresses his cheek with his thumb.

"You know you can tell me if you don't want me here you can say it, right?" Newt breathes and tries to calm himself down.

"What? Who said I didn't-" he begins but stops as soon as he realizes. Theseus turns to look at the terrified figure on the ground who seems even more scared now that has the auror's full attention on him. "I see."

"L-look, Mr Scamander it was just a little joke, I didn't really m-mean it," Fleamont babbles, putting his hands up in surrender.

"He was crying when I got here," Theseus reminds him almost with a growl. "You made him suffer..."

"'Seus, please," Newt takes him by the arm.

Luckily, Dodge, his boss, arrives then and glares at Fleamont.

"What's going on?"

But just when Newt's about to say 'Nothing, everything's fine' his brother steps in.

"He insulted my little brother," Theseus explains.

"Don't worry, Sir... I'll take care of it," Dodge tells them without asking any further about the situation just accepting the auror's word on it.

"Fire him."

Newt almost squeaks then because that was a direct order. An order that the head of another Department decides to follow.

"Of course, Sir."

"I think that's too much, 'Seus," he says but it's too late because Dodge takes Fleamont by the arm and they both walk out of the room.

"C'mon, little one. Let's go visit that animal shelter," Theseus offers and takes his brother's hand.

But Newt shakes his head.

"I just want to go home," he sighs.

"What? Why? You were very excited about the shelter..."

"I-I still am, it's just that I don't want to go today. Can we stay home and watch movies instead?"

"Whatever your heart wants," Theseus tells him and puts a hand around his shoulders. "I'll make cocoa. But I think I'm gonna kill that bastard first."

Newt giggles.

"That's not very appropriate coming from a senior auror working for the Ministry, 'Seus" he comments. "If you do it, you'll have to take yourself to Azkaban."

Theseus winks at him.

"That won't happen. I make the rules around here, they'll forgive me."

Newt burst into laughter and feels his heart warming up again.

***

When they get back to Theseus' house, his older brother gives him the gift he was saving for the night.

It's a rare and beautiful book about basilisks. A book he's been looking for since forever and thought he would never find.

He thanks his brother and sits comfortably on the couch unable to wait a second longer to start reading it.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Theseus informs and Newt barely nods in response.

He hears Theseus chuckle even from there.

But he also hears a knock at the door. Intrigued, since Theseus hasn't had any visitors since Newt arrived, he rises from the couch and opens the door.

"Uh... Hello? Mr Graves?" Newt blurts out, confused of seeing the American auror there.

Graves blinks at him for a few seconds before he can react. Then his lips quirk up into a full grin.

"You must be Newt Scamander... I mean... I have seen you, in pictures. Miss Goldstein keeps showing them to me and I... They told me what you did for me and I wanted to say thank you," Graves manages to explain, but it isn't quite clear to Newt yet. But of course he ignores that feeling because he's more interested in asking about Tina and Queenie. He assumes he can't talk about Jacob since he's a muggle and probably Graves still thinks he has been obliviated.

Newt smiles back at him and he's about to let him in, when Theseus walks in between them, blocking Newt's view with his body.

Theseus points at Graves with his wand like he's about to attack him. The other auror arches an eyebrow in surprise, but doesn't move away.

"During the war... When I lost almost all my regiment and one of my soldiers took his own life in front of us I told you-"

"You told me you understood why a man could do such thing," Graves interrupts.

"But I also explained why I'd never do it myself," Theseus continues. "I gave you a reason. What was it?"

"You said you'd never do something like that because you had Newt," the auror answers. "Because he was at home waiting for you to come back to him."

Theseus nods in approval and steps aside.

"You can come in," he invites the other auror.

When they're back in the living room, Graves pulls a little teacup out of his coat.

"Miss Goldstein told me it was your birthday so I brought you this," he says while he gives Newt the cup.

The magizoologist squeaks in delight when he sees the tiny baby occamy looking up at him from the cup.

"We found it in a basement, some wizards were trafficking with them," he continues and for a moment looks sad. "We couldn't save the rest."

Newt feels his heart a little cold at the words, still he looks at the occamy and pets her head. She lets him and closes her eyes.

"I managed to convince Picquery to let me give it to you, because I thought it'd be better with you. You care about them."

Newt knows he's grinning from ear to ear when he turns his head to Mr Graves. He makes an effort this time and makes eye contact with him.

Then suddenly Graves' face is covered by a deep blush. Or maybe is just the way the light is coming from the window that makes Newt imagine things.

He puts the cup in Theseus' hands; his brother is confused by that, but doesn't protest.

Then Newt walks right towards Graves and hugs him.

"That's the best gift someone has ever given to me, thank you."

Graves is so shocked he can't even talk nor move. But just when Newt tries to step back, he feels a pair of hands on his waist.

"Mr Scamander-"

"Please call me Newt."

Someone clears his throat behind them.

"I think you should go and introduce it to the others. Also it must be hungry."

"You're right, 'Seus," Newt beams, excited and walks back to his brother to take the occamy and pull her close to his chest. "Thank you, Mr Graves."

"Percival is fine."

"Nice to meet you, Percival," Newt smiles one last time then walks towards the stairs.

"My pleasure," he hears the auror answer.

He definitely misses Theseus' frown.


	3. Nostalgia

The other occamys end up liking the new one, Newt so happy that when he finishes feeding everyone he goes out of the case and returns to the living room where Percival and Theseus are talking about old times.

He sits beside his brother, in front of Percival, and looks at the wizard with a brilliant grin on his face. He thanks him again.

The auror seems momentarily distracted and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it quickly before speaking. His dark eyes meet Newt's and stare at them for a few seconds. He smiles back and nods.

"Miss Goldstein talked me about you on many occasions, but she didn't... I didn't know you..." He interrupts himself and looks right beside Newt, where Theseus is. His brother is glaring at the other auror with that particular look he has whenever he's trying to figure something out.

"I mean-"

But Newt is to excited about new information of his friends he can help but ask.

"Please tell me, how are Tina and Queenie?"

"They're fine, but they miss you a lot," Percival tells him. "Particularly auror Goldstein."

He then starts to speak about how Tina is doing a good job as an auror and that Queenie likes to take advantage of her gift and every now and then puts some wizards in a very uncomfortable situations.

Newt listens intently every story Percival has to tell and his heart feels a little warmer after hearing them.

"Auror Goldstein likes to talk about you almost all the time and your passion about magical creatures." The auror comments and presses his lips like he wants to say something more.

Newt beams at him, remembering how much Tina helped him during his time in New York.

"She's great. She said she'd help me to make other wizards understand the importance of taking care of magical creatures," he says, his smile just grows wide after talking.

A flash of something close to sadness crosses Percival's face, but it's so quick Newt thinks he imagined it.

"So... It must be difficult to be apart from each other if you two are-"

"Yes! She's my best friend and I miss her, but I also miss Queenie and... I-I mean I miss them both," Newt manages to keep Jacob's name out of the conversation.

"Best friend?" Percival blurts out and then smiles back at Newt.

"I'd like to see them again," Newt comments, feeling a bit sad.

"Maybe you can come back to New York with me," Percival offers. "Miss Goldstein told me you stayed with them last time, but I think men are not allowed at their apartment... I think it'd be better if this time you stay at my house instead, after all it's pretty big for me, there are so many rooms I don't use anyway."

Newt is so happy at the possibility of seeing them again he doesn't notice how his brother tenses at his side.

"Newt, remember that Percival is returning in a few days and he and Miss Goldstein are very busy. Besides, it's very soon for you to come back after the incident. I know it wasn't your fault what happened, but some of your creatures escaped and you wouldn't want to cause your friend anymore problems, right?"

He nods and looks down.

"He won't be a problem," Percival argues. "I'll be with him the whole time."

"There are still Grindelwald's followers on the streets and I don't think they're very happy with my brother right now," Theseus growls at his friend.

Percival frowns.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Newt. I'm gonna take care of him."

"You won't, because he's not going!"

Newt's about to protest but his brother takes his hand and looks back at him. He's worried.

"I promise we'll visit your friends, but not right now, okay?" Theseus almost begs.

"Okay," he agrees because he doesn't want to make him sad.

Then, there's a tense silence in the room, one that Newt decides to break quickly.

"So where are you staying, Percival?"

"Actually I was going to look for a hotel-"

"You can stay with us!" Newt interrupts him.

"I'm sure Percival prefers some privacy..." Theseus starts at the same time the auror says "I'd love to, thanks."

***

Newt wakes up with a jolt, but doesn't feel as scared as the night before. He rises from the bed and it's really hard (he has never been a morning person), but he does it anyway because he hears noises coming from the kitchen and knows Theseus is making breakfast.

He remembers they have visit when he sees Percival sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He notices the wizard is dressed perfectly already he feels a little self-conscious. Newt is wearing one of Theseus shirt, that's a little big for him and falls off on his right shoulder no matter how many times he tries to cover it. And his hair, well his hair is always been a mess, but in the mornings it looks even messier.

Still, he sits at the table because he doesn't have the strength to go back to his room, he needs something to wake up completely first.

"Good morning, Percival," he mumbles.

The wizard turns around and when he looks at him he chokes on his drink. Percival's face starts to turn red and Newt thinks the coffee is maybe too hot.

"Are you okay?" He asks him, leaning towards him, worried.

"I-I am... fine, it's just..." Percival blurts out, his eyes looking from his head to his shoulders. "You have so many... freckles."

Newt looks at his shoulder and tries to fix the shirt but it falls off again.

"Actually, my whole body is covered in them," he comments.

Percival closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Covered in them," he repeats in a whisper. "Mercy Lewis give me strength..."

"Percival?" Newt looks at him, confused.

The wizard opens his eyes again and it seems like he's determined to look at Newt in the face.

"I'm sorry..." his voice sounds deeper than normal and he seems to notice it as well because he clears his throat. "I was... What were you saying?"

"I just said 'Good morning'," he reminds him.

"Oh... Right. I-I mean... Good morning, Newt."

He wants to ask if the coffee is too hot, but Theseus' coat appears out of nowhere and wraps itself around him.

"Thanks, 'Seus, but I'm not cold," he points out, looking at his brother, who's walking in the room with a weird expression on his face.

"Just keep it, Newt."

He beams happily when Theseus hands him a cup full of tea.

"Actually... Why don't you go change? You know we have to arrive at the Ministry on time."

Well... He's right, besides he feels so much better after a sip of tea. Still, he takes the cup and walks to his room.

An hour later, the three arrive at the Ministry, because Percival insists on accompanying them. Newt is glad because he needs to ask the wizard about his life in New York. 


	4. Inside the case

Newt feels a little bit sad when his brother tells Percival he has to meet the Minister. He knows they probably are going to discuss about security and Grindelwald's followers, but he's really looking forward to talking with the auror about his friends. Guess he'll have to wait now.

The people in the Department he works they're not interested in nothing he has to so they usually ignore him for the rest of day.

So he decides to stay in his office and take of his creatures. The case has always been a safe haven to him. It's where he can think and be far from all the noise and people. Because he's certainly not a people's person, but still he likes company when it's the right one. Like Tina, Queenie and Jacob who saw the interior of his case and liked in there. They seemed to enjoyed they time there and never made fun of Newt for being so passionate about magical creatures.

"It's not like I'm gonna find someone else like them. Someone who doesn't think I'm weird," Newt looks at his right shoulder and smiles. "I miss them, Pickett."

He knows he's making the bowtruckle sad so he rises from the rock he's been sitting on and goes to see how are the mooncalves doing.

It's sometime later when someone knocks at his case.

"Come in!" He shouts, thinking it's Theseus.

"This is absolutely incredible. You must be a pretty good wizard to have made all this by yourself," an impressed voice comments startling Newt.

He turns around to see Percival, there are two cups of coffee (he recognizes it by the smell) and tea floating close to him. There's also a paper bag and Newt knows it's lunch. And just in that moment he remembers he hasn't eaten anything yet, not since breakfast at least.

"I brought you tea and a sandwich," Percival says. "Tina said you used to forget to eat when you're focused on your creatures."

"Oh! Thanks!" He takes the cup of tea and quickly brings it up to his lips moaning when he finally tastes it, he even closes his eyes. And when he opens them again, he finds Percival staring at him with an odd expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... O-of course. I-It's just... I'm fine," Percival blurts out, looking flustered for some reason. "I mean... I came here to ask if you want to have lunch with me."

"I'd love to," Newt says, he's excited because none of the people he works with has ever asked him something like that. He's ready to lead Percival to his favorite place, next to Dougal's nest, but then he thinks the auror is probably not interested in having lunch there. "We should go to my office then."

"Actually, I want to stay here if you don't mind," Percival tells him.

"Really?"

"Yes, we can have lunch and maybe you can show me around, only if you want to," he adds. "I'm really curious about this place. It looks fascinating."

Newt blushes, he can't help but grin from ear to ear.

He seats on the ground and Percival does the same, he tries not to eat so fast, but he's so excited about showing Percival all his creatures.

***

"So... It seems your case is completely full of illegal creatures," Percival comments. Newt worries for a moment till he sees the auror's amused expression. "Not only that I believe the majority of them are highly dangerous..."

"They're not!" He protests, offended. "They need protection and someone who caresabout them."

"Newt, you have a Nundu in here," the auror points out.

"Gerald is very sweet, he wouldn't hurt me."

Percival sighs, but the grin on his face doesn't fade away.

"Still, I don't know how you keep all of them and bring them to the Ministry..."

"I have permits for all of them," he explains and walks alongside Percival towards the stairs. "Theseus gave them to me."

Percival jumps out of the case and when he turns around he offers a hand to help Newt.

"Of course he did," he rolls his eyes.

The younger wizard thanks him and manages to close the case again. He doesn't hear Percival approaching till he's just a few inches apart.

"If you come to New York I... I will give you all the permits you need for your creatures."

"For all of them?" Newt quirks up an eyebrow.

"Yes," Percival breathes. "I think I might be crazy, but yes, Newt, anything you want."

He can't help himself and hugs a very surprised Percival Graves.

"You're so kind to me," Newt sighs happily. The wizard looks back at him, flustered or at least that's what it looks like.

Theseus walks in the office just right then, he frowns when he sees Percival's hands on his little brother's waist. Newt greets him with a smile and steps aside from the american auror.

"Do you want to go out and eat something? You must be hungry."

"Actually, Percival brought me lunch, 'Seus."

Theseus glares at his friend.

"Did he?"

"Yes! He also wanted to see my creatures," Newt says, excited.

"Oh... I see."

Newt wants to talk about New York with his brother, but he doesn't look very happy at the moment so he decides to wait till the three of them are back at Theseus' house.

***

"I want to go back to New York," Newt informs his brother when they all are in the living room. "I'm gonna be there just a couple of days and then I'll return."

"It's dangerous," argues his brother. He glares at Percival for a brief moment before looking at his little brother. "I don't want anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be with Percival all the time," he promises.

"He'll stay at my house," the auror adds, but Theseus looks as displeased as he was at the beginning.

"Newt, listen-" he starts or at least tries to because he stops as soon as he sees his brother's pained expression. "Fine."

Percival looks surprised while Newt squeaks a 'thanks' and hugs his brother tightly.

"I'll take care of him," the other auror promises, but Theseus is staring at him over Newt's shoulder.

"You won't have to 'cause I'm coming with you."

"Really? That's great, 'Seus!" Newt's grin grows wide. "I'll introduce you to my friends! I'm sure you're gonna like them."

"Just a few days, okay?" Theseus' smile looks tense, but Newt doesn't notice, he's so happy at the moment.

"Okay," just when Newt nods Theseus relaxes, only a little.

And the three of them go back to New York.


	5. New York

"Look, 'Seus! Percival's office is amazing, isn't it?" Newt is so excited to be back, he glances around him, fascinated. There are a few trophies and a medal of honor, one like his brother has back in England.

The auror turns around and looks at him with a soft expression on his face. Ignoring Theseus' glare, Percival takes Newt's hand and shows him the bookshelf, there's one particular book about demiguises that catches his attention.

Actually, it not only catches Newt's attention, because the magizoologist squeaks in delight and reaches out to take the book, but stops himself before doing it.

"May I?"

"Of course, Newt. Anything you want," the words come out of the auror's mouth in a way that sounds so sincere, the freckled wizard melts a little.

Theseus looks like he's about to puke.

"I didn't know you were so interested in magical creatures," Newt comments, opening the book with excitement, he doesn't even notice the way his brother quirks an eyebrow at Percival.

Flustered, the auror avoids Theseus' stare and focuses his attention on him instead.

He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat.

"Actually I... wasn't. But Miss Goldstein talked about you all the time and I found myself intrigued... curious about you and what you do for a living so I thought I should try to learn more about it."

Newt's smile is so bright, Percival feels warm inside for a beautiful moment.

"I can help you learn more about them!" He says, taking a step forward. "If you're interested I mean..."

The Director's eyes sparkle with something Newt can't figure out and he doesn't try to, he's too busy thinking about all the things he could teach Percival about his creatures.

There's a weird smirk dancing on the auror's features, one that grows wide once Percival manages to look at him in the eye.

"Oh believe me, Newt, I'm very much interested."

"It is a shame we won't be staying here long. Besides, I know you're a busy man, Percival," Theseus cuts in with a grin on his face. "Magical creatures is a complicated subject, it can't be taught in just a few days."

"I'm a fast learner."

"I don't think so."

For a very brief moment, Newt has the weird sensation that instead of looking at two aurors, he's starting at two male wampuses trying to stablish dominance.

How odd.

"My brother's right," he says after a moment. Theseus relaxes. "But that doesn't mean you can't ask me whatever you want while I'm here. Maybe you can choose just one creature and I'll try to teach you everything I know about them."

Percival approaches and caresses Newt's cheek, making him blush.

"I'd like that very much."

Then Theseus yanks Newt out of the way.

"I'm sorry, but we need to find a place to stay..."

"I thought we were staying with Percival."

"You will," the Director nods before Theseus can open his mouth to start arguing. "You are very much welcome in my house. You too, Theseus." He adds the last words like he just remembered Newt's brother was in the room as well.

"Great!" Newt grins, he doesn't notice Theseus' frown nor he hears him growling. "Come, 'Seus! You have to meet Tina and Queenie!"

***

Newt has no idea why Percival insisted on accompanying them, but he's happy anyway; he enjoys being around the auror.

However, he gets distracted when Tina throws herself at him and almost chokes him with the embrace.

"I missed you so much, Newt," she doesn't seem aware of the other two, until both of them clear their throats. She blinks a few times before letting go of the flustered magizoologist and pales when she sees the glare her boss is directing at her. Then she looks at the other wizard.

"Tina, this is Theseus Scamander, my brother," Newt introduces them. "'Seus, this is Porpentina Goldstein, my best friend."

She shakes his hand, but the nervousness doesn't seem to fade away.

"I heard you arrested my brother the first time he got here."

A flush spreads all over Tina's face. She nods.

"She also helped me a lot," Newt argues, glaring at his brother. "And Queenie got us out of MACUSA when we were sentenced to death."

"That I did," a soft voice concedes. The blonde woman walks in the office and hugs Newt without paying attention to the others. "I'm so glad you're back, sweetie."

"How did you know?" Tina asks her sister. Queenie giggles, amused.

"Honey, I could hear your internal screams from the hallway, and a few growls from those two gentlemen," she says, looking back at Percival and Theseus.

"A legilimens?"

"That's me, Mr Scamander. But worry not, your thoughts are safe with me," she winks.

Theseus doesn't seem to like Queenie's answer, but doesn't add anything after that.

"Why don't you come and have dinner with us tonight?" Queenie offers. "You too, Mr Graves."

Newt's smile is so bright, that when he accepts right away, neither of the two aurors behind him put any objections.

"Fantastic! It's settled then!"

***

Newt's not sure how, but Queenie manages to convince them all to go for some coffee (and tea as Theseus and Newt prefer), he's glad though, because he wants to talk with his friends some more.

"I didn't know you took so many pictures on my last visit," he comments. "Can I see them?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Queenie waves her wand and a bunch of photos appear. Although Newt's not surprised he doesn't see Jacob in any of them. He thinks is better that way, because they're still inside MACUSA and Percival is sitting right next to them.

Newt's smiles when he sees Tina's confused expression on a picture where Dougal jumps to her and wraps his arms around her neck. He likes that picture.

"I'm sorry there's no one of you, Newt," Queenie says, although she seems quite amused by it. "But it seems that I lost them all. I don't know where I put them."

Percival chokes on his drink, a deep blush spreads from his face to his neck. Theseus narrows his eyes at him, which seems to make it worse, because the auror blurts out an excuse about work and walks away.

Queenie giggles and Newt looks even more confused.

"I can wait for our dinner tonight. I bet it's going to be so much fun," she comments, looking particularly pleased with herself.

Tina pinches the bridge of her nose at the same time Theseus groans like he's in pain.

Queenie ignores them and winks mischievously at Newt.

He starts to suspect there's so much going on and he has no idea what's all about.


	6. Conversation

Later that day the three of them apparate outside of Percival's house. Newt not only feels amazed at the size of the construction, but at the state of the interior; everything looks like it's in its right place and hasn't been moved for years. Still, there's no dust, no trash, but also no warmth in the place. If Newt is completely honest with himself the house looks more like a place stuck in the past, like something was enjoyed once, but it's not anymore. Of course, Percival probably has his reasons to keep it that way, but to him it's almost like he's not even living there.

It's like something's missing.

"Well... You weren't lying your house is bloody big," Theseus comments, his eyes roaming with curiosity all over the place.

"It was always like this?" Newt asks because he can't help himself. "I mean... When your family lived here?"

Percival is just walking towards the stairs, but stops when he hears the question. "Yes... I've been thinking about changing a few things, but I haven't had the time."

Newt looks at the hallway and frowns; there are so many rooms, he doesn't know how Percival lives in there all by himself and because sometimes he can't control his mouth, he blurts out: "Haven't you thought about buying a flat? It's just- well... I mean this just seems a little too much for one person... I'm sorry I didn't- I just..."

He stops himself before babbling more and bites his lip, realizing that's not his business and he should've kept his mouth shut.

Percival chuckles though and puts a hand on his shoulder, reassuring.

"It's okay, Newt," he says. "Actually, I used to live in an apartment, but lately I've been thinking about the possibility of getting married in the future..."

"Since when?" Theseus cuts in, narrowing his eyes at the other auror. "Last time you write to me you were sure the last thing you needed was to settle down. You said you didn't have the time to such things, that you were already married to your work."

Newt is sure their mother would've had scolded at him for that if she was there. Theseus is behaving really weird lately and he has no idea why. He's talking to Percival like he's almost accusing him of something.

"I've changed my mind," Percival replies, glaring back at his brother before looking at Newt with a huge smile on his face. "I'm just waiting for the right person."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find her soon," Theseus assures. "Probably when my brother and I are back in England, which will be in a few days. We don't want to get in your way."

Maybe they are, Newt thinks. Perhaps he didn't want them to come at all, it's Newt's fault for insisting on coming here in the first place.

"My brother's right," he mumbles, sad. "If you don't want us to stay you can say it-"

"No, Newt, it's not like that!" Percival looks almost alarmed. "I want you to stay with me. I would like you to think of this place as hom-"

"Why don't you show us our rooms?" Theseus asks suddenly, taking his brother's hand. "It's getting late and we still have to pay a visit to Newt's friends."

At the mention of the dinner at Tina and Queenie's place, Newt's face lights up.

Percival sighs and leads the way; the magizoologist has the odd feeling the auror wanted to say something else though.

***

The first thing Newt notices when they arrive is that Jacob is not there, of course he understands why he's not, why he must not be there. But he misses him anyway.

"I know, sweetie," Queenie caresses his cheek and smiles kindly at him while Tina is talking to the other two and taking advantage of the distraction, she adds in a whisper: "Maybe tomorrow you can stop by the bakery."

Newt beams at her and makes a mental note to do so.

He has missed New York and the people in it. Queenie's serving them pasta while Newt watches with fascination the scene, Tina helps her and laughs when she mentions how nice is to have Newt back. Percival, who's sitting at his right, looks at him, grinning in a silent agreement to Tina's words. Even though Theseus doesn't look completely pleased, he relaxes as the evening progresses and Tina makes a few questions about England and the Ministry.

Newt adds a few things, but lets Theseus do the talking, he's not very communicative, unless it has something to do with magical creatures, but doesn't need to be in order to feel comfortable. He's just enjoying his time with his friends.

Then Queenie decides it's the perfect moment to ask questions at Newt for some reason.

"What do you think about marriage, Newt?" As soon as the words escape her mouth, Percival Graves chokes on his drink. Newt would've worried about him if it wasn't for the fact he was already focused on Queenie's question.

"Come again?" He blurts out, not entirely sure he has heard right.

"I mean... Would you like to get married?" She insists with a smirk on her face. "To settle down with someone?"

"Miss Goldstein..." Percival begins at the same time Theseus huffs: "He's not ready for that!"

"Of course, if I find somebody that likes me enough and accepts my creatures," he says, because despite what the other's might think, he has thought about having a serious relationship.

Queenie nods at him, but her eyes look quickly at something beside him. Although Newt's attention is caught by his brother's groan.

"You're too young to be thinking about that," Theseus protests.

Newt rolls his eyes and chuckles because honestly his brother is just ridiculous sometimes.

"I'm 30, 'Seus!"

"You're younger than me."

"I'll always be younger than you!" Newt points out.

"Which means you'll always be my little brother," Theseus adds stubbornly.

He sighs, but doesn't press the subject further, after all it's not like he has suitors or like he's going to get married soon... He can talk with his brother later.

Turning to look at someone, anyone to help him, Newt finds himself with dark eyes on him, eyes that keep staring at him with such an intensity that Newt finds himself blushing and Percival, realizing he has been caught, clears his throat and looks back at his plate, flustered.

There's a quick, awkward silence that's fortunately ended by Queenie's kind voice when she asks Newt about his creatures. The magizoologist feels the confidence and joy return to him at once because that topic is one he can talk about no matter the circumstances.

And he does, he tells the sisters how his creatures have been doing since they last saw them and feels warm inside just by speaking about them.

***

Even though he's tired and has just told his brother he's going right to bed, Newt wanders around, thinking he has to check on his creatures before going to sleep.

Percival decides to get out of his bedroom at that moment, he looks at him and offers to make him some tea, despite the hour and glancing at Newt's case.

"Do you need any help?"

Newt bites his lip and tries to resist the temptation, not only he'd appreciate some help, but he'd also enjoy Percival's company.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to," the auror assures and looks so sincere Newt beams at him.

He had forgotten Percival was interested in magical creatures. So Newt accepts his offer, after all the auror has been inside the case before and most of his creatures seem to like him.

The most incredible thing is not that Newt ends up enjoying their time together or that the creatures are almost welcoming Percival, but the fact that the Director seems to be having a good time with him as well.

The only problem is that Newt doesn't want to leave New York, but he'll have to do it eventually.


	7. Choices

Newt smiles at the sight of Percival making breakfast. He has a strange warm feeling just by watching him doing it; for some reason Newt thinks he’ll miss that part of the day. It’s incredible how easily he got used to live in that house, normally it takes Newt so much more time to be comfortable around new people.

But Percival is different.

The auror turns around and although he looks a little bit surprised to find Newt there, his expression changes almost immediately; the grin that quirks up the corners of his mouth also lights up his eyes.

He leans forward and puts a cup of tea in front of the magizoologist. Newt’s not entirely sure how Percival knows the exact way he likes his tea.

“Thanks,” he says and his heart does a little jump inside his chest when the other wizard sits next to him.

“Newt,” his name comes out from the auror’s lips almost like a whisper and he wonders for a second if Percival is doing that because he doesn’t want Theseus to wake up. There’s something new in those dark eyes, or maybe it’s not, perhaps it’s just that Newt didn’t pay enough attention before. “This house will be so empty without you here.”

Newt gasps, almost choking on his tea. He looks up and meets Percival’s eyes. He remembers that sensation he got when he first stepped foot in there.

He doesn’t want to go.

“But… If you want to, you can stay here with me,” he continues, taking his hand, making Newt blush in the process.

“I don’t think Theseus would like that,” he comments, sincere. “Besides, I’m working for the Ministry now.”

“Well… I’ve been talking to Seraphina lately and she believes you’d be a great addition to MACUSA. She’s willing to offer you a job here.”

“Really?” That definitely catches Newt’s interest.

“Yes, you’d be a consultant. Also you’ll be able to still travel around the world as much as you need to.”

Newt’s still not sure about leaving Theseus, because his brother has always been overprotective and he’ll be constantly worried of he decides to stay, but Newt doesn’t like the Ministry that much, he feels more comfortable being in New York than in London.

“Are you sure it’s okay if I stay here?”

“Of course,” Percival assures, smiling. However the sparkle in his eyes fades as soon as he detects Newt’s hesitation. “Just think about it, okay?”

“I will.”

***

Theseus is more grumpy than usual. Newt’s not sure why his brother is suddenly acting like that, but it seems like it has something to do with Percival.

Every time Newt looks over his shoulder Theseus is glaring at the other auror. He even wonders if that has something to do with Percival’s offer. Perhaps he found out or maybe the Director told him himself.

He’s not entirely sure about any of that until later that day when he comes back from Tina’s office and it’s about to push Percival’s door open when he recognizes his brother’s voice.

“It was never about Newt’s creatures, right?” Theseus snarls. “Do you really care about them?”

Newt has the impulse to walk in the room to scold his brother for being so rude, but the sound of Percival’s voice stops him cold.

“Of course I do,” he says. “Your brother’s passion is contagious, you know? He made understand why is so important to protect all of them. Which is why MACUSA needs someone like him.”

The magizoologist can’t help but smile at the words, however his grin fades away when he hears his brother growl.

“But that’s not the real reason you offered him a job, is it?” Theseus presses. “You might think you’re subtle, Graves, but believe me, you’re not. I’ve seen the way you look at my brother!”

“And what’s the problem with that, Scamander?” Percival growls back. “Why are you so opposed to the idea of me being in love with Newt?”

Thank Merlin the gasp that escapes his mouth is muffled by Theseus steps.

“He’s not ready for that. And he’s definitely not staying here. Not after Grindelwald.”

“I’d protect him,” Percival assures. “I would never let anything happen to him.”

“He’s not-”

Newt feels like he hasn’t had the time to process what he just heard, but he needs to be sure. He storms in, face red and breathing like he has been chased by an angry Erumpent.

“Is it true?” Ignoring Theseus alarmed expression, looking right at Percival. “Are you in love with me?”

The Director blushes, but he never looks away.

“Yes,” he breathes. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. We c-can stay friends… You- this is not- I mean you still can accept the job, if you want… My feelings should not-”

To Theseus horror and Percival’s shock, Newt decides to shut the Director up with a kiss on the lips.

“I’d like to stay,” he smiles, cheeks burning. “And I would love to start a relationship with you if you-”

Percival takes him by the waist and pulls him closer. The kiss the auror gives him on the neck makes Newt giggle.

“Could you please take your hands off my little brother?” Theseus huffs, irritated. Then, when his brother is finally facing him he adds: “Newt you can’t be serious, you have to go back to England with me.”

Newt fights the temptation of rolling his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking into his brother’s eyes.

“You know I love you, ‘Seus and I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for me, but I can assure you I’m capable enough to protect myself and make my own decisions. And I’d like to stay here with Percival.”


	8. Home

Instead of arguing, Theseus glares one last time in Percival’s direction and stroms out of the office. For a second, Newt thinks he should follow, but decides to stay. Perhaps the only thing his brother needs is some time for himself.

It hasn’t been easy since their parents died and Newt knows that being the older only made things even more difficult for Theseus. They both protective of each other -especially his brother- because they were too afraid of being alone.

“I’m sorry,” Newt is so lost in his own thoughts he gets a little bit startled by the Director’s voice.

“What for?” He asks, bewildered.

“I feel like I’m being selfish for keeping you here,” Percival admits, looking ashamed.

Newt rolls his eyes, kisses the auror on the lips, putting his arms around him.

“It’s my choice,” he corrects him. “I’m staying because I want to.”

Percival sighs into the embrace and rests his forehead on the magizoologist’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you decided to be with me. I’ll try to make you happy.”

A warm sensation spreads inside Newt’s chest and up to his cheeks that quickly turns into a lovely shade of red all over his skin.

He sighs happily.

***

When Newt returns home- Percival’s home, he finds Theseus already packing. It seems like he hasn’t noticed him yet, but Newt knows him well, there’s a tension in his shoulders as soon as he walks into the room. It doesn’t surprise him, his brother is an auror, he’s constantly aware of his surroundings.

“I don’t want you to go like this,” Newt begins. He sees his brother sigh and turn around. There’s no more of that irritation and annoyance that he had written all over his face just hours ago.

He looks tired and sad.

“I don’t want that either,” he mumbles, sitting on the bed. Newt joins him just seconds later.

“It’s not like we’re not going to see each other again,” Newt starts, smiling at him. “I’m gonna visit you often. If you think you’re finally going to get rid of your annoying brother you’re mistaken.”

Finally, that’s what manages to make Theseus smile back sincerely, he even laughs and ruffles Newt’s hair affectionately.

“I think is the other way around, little one,” he says and shakes his head before adding: “But it’s not that. I’m just… afraid.”

Newt opens his lips to talk, but his brother interrupts him before he could even start speaking.

“I am afraid of not being there for you when you need it. I’m scared of Grindelwald trying to hurt while I’m at the other side of the world,” he whispers as if his words are causing him pain.

Newt thinks about telling that’s not gonna happen, that he doesn’t have to worry anymore about, but that would be a lie. He knows very well that even without Grindelwald around he’s constantly facing dangerous situations because of his work. Nobody can assure anything about the future.

“Do you trust me, ‘Seus?” He asks instead and can’t help but grin when his brother nods.

“Of course,” he says.

“Then let me make my own decisions.”

“I will,” Theseus promises, giving his brother a hug.

***

Newt’s saying goodbye to his brother when Percival comes back from MACUSA. To his surprise Theseus is not as grumpy towards the Director as he was before.

“Take care of him.”

When Percival nods at him, Newt thinks that maybe those two will get along as they did during the war…

“And if you make him suffer I will come back here and I’ll break every single one of the bones in your body, Graves.”

… or maybe not.

“I’d never hurt, Newt,” Percival frowns.

Newt sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as the two men glare at each other. However… Theseus is not as opposed to the idea as he was before and that’s a progress… right?

Perhaps it’s not going to be as easy as he thought it’d be.


End file.
